Now and then
by drreidsbabe
Summary: They new each other along time. Love happened when they were teenagers he soon left. leaving her behind. A few years later they come face to face. With Matthew Gray Gubler
1. Chapter 1

**~Now and Then~**

Now:

Marie was sitting on the bus, She turned to look at her Abbie and smiled at her. Her daughter was 2 years old, but she spoke a lot older.

She smiled at her daughter and then turned and looked out of the window

Then:

Marie and Matthew were the best of friends. They have known each other since she was 5 and Matthew was 6. They used to play together all the time. They wasn't a day when they was apart.

9 years later:

Things had changed Matthew's feelings had change towards Marie.

Sitting in her bedroom, she turned to look at Matthew.

"What's the matter with you"? Marie said. He just looked at her.

"Nothing"! Matthew said.

"Ok, if there's nothing wrong then why haven't you been answering me for the past hour"? Marie said to him.

"I don't know". Matthew said looking down.

Marie just looked at him wondering what was the matter, as she has never seen him like this before. So quit and going redder by the second.

Finely he spoke.

"Marie, I need to speak to you"? Matthew said.

"Ok". "What's the matter and what do you want to talk to me about"? Marie said to him.

"Erm… I like you". Matthew said.

"Ya, that's what friends do when they are friends". Marie said, looking a bit confused at Matthew.

"No", "As in more than friends". Matthew said, this time looking at right at Marie. And then as soon has he said he looked down to his hands.

"Oh, how long have you felt this way"? Marie said.

"A while". Matthew said.

"Then please tell me why haven't you said anything sooner". Marie said, moving a bit closer to Matthew . Who was still looking at his hands.

"Embarrassed, scared". "I didn't know how you would react". Matthew said.

Marie look at him and smiled.

" Matthew". Marie said. Finely he looked at her, with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I like you a lot more than friends too". Marie said.

Matthew smiled at Marie and moved closer to her still looking her in the eyes. He lowered his lips to mine and slowly starting to kiss her. The kiss turned into a more passionate kiss, he parted her lips with his tongue and explore her mouth with his tongue.

They broke the kiss.

**"WOW"!** They both said.

"You got that right". Matthew said smiling.

"What now"? Marie said.

"Ssshhh"! Matthew said putting his finger to her lips.

"Let's just go with whatever comes next". Matthew said.

"Ok". Marie said.

They kissed again and Marie started to undo his shirt. She was a bit nervous as if they did land up sleeping together it would have been her first time. But she soon relaxed when she felt Matthew slowly taking her top off and rubbing his hands on her back. He started to smile as he could see she had no bra on. Matthew slowly laid her down on the bed never breaking the kiss. He started to kiss Marie's neck making her moan. As it felt so nice.

Then he started to kiss down to Marie's breast. He took the nipple into his mouth and starting sucking and licking it. Which was making her moan even more.

"God, your beautiful". Matthew said, while he started to lick and kiss her other breast.

"Mmmm". Was all could say.

He slowly starting kissing down her stomach. He slowly un did her zip and slowly pulled her trousers down, and then he slowly took her knickers off. He kissed her legs and making his way up to her vagina.

Slowly he started to rub her vagina. Making her arch her back. He slowly put 2 fingers in side of her, making her arch her back even more.

"Matthew, that feels so good". Marie said her breathing becoming heavy.

"You like that baby"? Matthew said.

Looking up at Marie who had her eyes close.

"Mmmm". "Yes". Marie said.

He was moving them in and out making her wetter by the second.

"Oh...my...god""I'm going to cum" Marie said, as her breathing started to speed up.

"That's it baby, cum for me, let me feel it". Matthew said.

"OH" Was all Marie could say as she felt her body shake as her orgasm went thru her body. Matthew removed his fingers and licked them.

Marie was lying there trying to catch her breathe, her heart was still beating very fast.

Marie just looked down at him and smiled.

"Your turn". Marie said to him as she sat up winking at him.

He smiled at her and lay down on the bed. She slowly undid his flies on his trousers and pulled them down. She then took his pants off. Marie looked up at him and smiled.

She then looked down at his penis, god he was hard. It was big a lot bigger than she thought it would be.

She slowly took hold of it and put it in her mouth. He thrust his hips up as his penis went further in her mouth. Marie started going up and down slowly at first but getting faster and faster. She could tell he was enjoying it, as he was moaning and he was breathing hard.

"Erm, oh... ya... that feels good". Matthew moaned. Marie kept doing what she was doing making him pull of the covers. He felt himself starting to come. He slowly told her to slow down.

"I want to taste you". Marie said, going faster.

"FASTER"! Matthew suddenly shouted, she didn't think she could go any faster, but he was enjoying it. Matthew tried to let her know he was coming, but it was too late he came firmly in her mouth. She licked her lips and then the tip of his penis.

"Erm... nice". Marie said. He then rolled her on to her back and lowered his lips to hers kissing her lips and then her neck.

"I want to make love to you, nice and slow". Matthew whispered into her ears.

"Are you sure"? Marie said.

"More than anything". "Do you want me to"? Matthew asked her.

"Yes". Marie said.

He slowly entered her. He stopped so she could get us to the feel of him being inside of her. Marie smiled at him to let him know she was ok.

He slowly started moving in and out of her.

An Hour Later:

"Oh… my…god". "I'm going to cum". Matthew said as he lent his head onto her shoulder.

"MMMMMM". Was all Marie could say. A few minutes later her breathing went faster. When suddenly.

**"FASTER".** Marie screamed.

"I can take it". Marie said.

So he started to move faster. Marie's body was going to explode. And she did, her breathing heavy. Second later Matthew exploded inside of her. They laid there together. They soon fall to sleep, in each other's arms.

~~To Be Continued~~

/font/p


	2. Chapter 2

**Now and Then Part Two**

**Then:**

The next morning Marie woke up to an empty bed, Matthew was nowhere to be seen. But he had left a note on her pillow, she picked it up and read what was written on the peace of paper.

Dear Marie.

You were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry for leaving like this, but you know what it's like. I know I should of told you.

Still I love you.

Always and forever.

Matthew xxxxxx

Marie just sat there not knowing what to say to what she was reading all she could feel was used.

Marie signed to herself, knowing that would be the last time she would ever see him, in a long time.

Soon after that night Marie went back to school to finish the last bit of school.

Marie was told by her best mate Charly that Matthew was doing well for himself. He was modelling and had finished college. Marie was pleased for him. She did however keep a secret to herself and that secret was that she was pregnant with Matthew's child. Her mate however went to a different school. Marie hid her pregnancey from her classmates and even her best mate. Not after she finished Marie moved away. Taking the secret with her.

**Now:**

Marie and Abbie got off the bus, the place where she was happened to be very busy so she put took hold of Abbie's hand and they both walked to where Marie needed to go. As she got to the place she stopped and looked at the person.

"MARIE".Her friend said. Running towards Marie.

"Hi there Charly". Marie said to her bestmate as the girl stood there hugging each other.

"It's good to see you". Charly said.

"You too". Marie said.

"Mummy, who is this"? The little girl asked.

"Oh sorry hun". Marie said to her daughter.

"This is Charly". "Charly meet my daughter Abbie". Marie said.

"**Your daughter"!** Charly said in a shock tone.

"Hello Abbie, it's nice to meet you". Charly said giving Abbie a smile.

"You too". Abbie said smiling back.

Marie and charly looked at each other. She saw Charly looking at Abbie. Marie could tell that her best mate knew who the father was, Marie didn't say anything about it.

Once they were all inside Marie got things unpacked and put away the same with Abbie's things. They had a few things. Marie was tired, but Abbie wasn't Marie watched her daughter. As Charly came and sat down beside her.

"So, does Matthew know"? Charly said.

"No, he was gone by the time I found out I was pregnant". Marie said.

"Didn't you even think about telling him"? Charly said. looking at her.

" Charly ". "I left tons of messages and phone calls". "He never even answered them". Marie said.

As she got up and walked into the kitchen. And then came back.

"So you just gave up"? Charly asked as Marie sat back down on the sofa.

"Basically"."Yes". Marie said.

"We were both young at the time and I didn't think he could handle being a father and plus doing what he wanted to do and that was go to college and make a life for himself". Marie said.

"You so know that once he finds out, he is going to blow his top". Charly said in a very serious tone

"I don't think he would even care". Marie said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that". Charly said, looking straight at Marie.

"When are you planning on telling him then"? Charly said.

"When I'm ready to and not a moment sooner". "Anyway He's really busy at the moment, what with the show and loads of other things I hear is going on for him"? Marie said.

"Yes, he is busy with the show". "But he does get time off and I'm sure once he finds out then he will make sure he spends time with her". Charly said.

"Anyway I forgot to tell you something". Charly said.

"And what would that be"? Marie said.

"Well he's been out of the area for a few weeks, but he is back tomorrow". Charly said.

"And your telling me this because"? Marie said.

"Because he lives 5 minutes away, so he is bond to see you sooner or later". Charly said.

Marie just looked at her mate. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't hoping to bump into him at all.

Marie never said what she was thinking a word. Marie had a lot of things running around her head. Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea.

Charly had a lovely place, Marie just couldn't believe it was five minutes away from Matthew, she was in deep thought. When came into the room.

"Mummy, what's the matter"? Abbie asked.

She looked at her daughter.

"Nothink darling". "Mummy is fine". Marie said.

Marie watched her eat the sandwich she had made her, then Abbie went off again to play with her toys.

Charly looked at Abbie.

"She looks so much like him Marie". Charly said.

"I know". Marie said.

Abbie had long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Everything she did, was Matthew. She was a double of him. Lucky no one knew at all who the father was. Abbie knew how to get things she wanted. She was funny just like her father.

That night Marie went to bed thinking how she was going to explain to Matthew when it came to Abbie. And how would his family react and his new costars. She had never meet them, but she knew who they were. But she knew Matthew hadn't told them about her. As the interviews he gave he never said her name once. It was like out of sight out of mind.

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note this Part Contains Swearing.**

**Now and Then Part Three**

**"WAKE UP." "WAKE UP." **Charly said.

"What's the matter?" Marie asked

"Matthew is back today?" Charly said. Marie looked at her.

"Yes I know, is that why you woke me up?".Marie said. Getting out of bed and getting some clothes out. Charly watched her.

"I've got to go to the set." Charly said.

"Set, what set?" Marie said looking up at her.

"The criminal minds set." Charly said. Marie looked at her again.

"You got to be kidding me." "How long have you been working there?" Marie questioned.

"A while." Charly said. Marie just rolled her eyes and left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. And took a deep breath. Marie got undressed and step into the shower. She stood there and closed her eyes. It had been a while since she had seen Matthew. But was she ready to come face to face with him. Marie didn't want to see him at the moment. Marie turned the shower off and stepped out. She wrapped the towel around her and open the door.

"You go?" Marie said walking to her bed and picking up her clothes.

"Why don't you come with me?" Charly said.

"No thank you, I'm planning on staying away from him." "It's best if he doesn't know I'm here." Marie said.

"Seriously Marie he won't be there I promise you." Charly said. Marie didn't say anything she went back into the bathroom and got dressed. Just has she did so Abbie came running into the room.

"Are you up?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm just getting dressed." Marie said. Charly kept an eye on Abbie, while Marie got dressed. A few minutes later, Marie came out of the bathroom. And picked Abbie up.

"Good morning sweetie." "Did you sleep well?" Marie said.

"Yes." "I'm hungry."Abbie said, as Marie put her down.

"Come on then let's go and get some breakfast." Marie said leaving the room as Abbie ran out and down the stairs. Charly looked at her.

"Don't say a word !" Marie said, before Charly could Marie was soon down the stairs. They all sat at the table and was talking.

"Abbie, would you like to go and visit somewhere today?" Charly asked.

"Oh yes, what?" Abbie said. Marie knew what Charly was doing and shoot her a warning but charly ignored it.

"Well you see, I've got to go on a set to get somethings and do somethink." "Would you like to come?" Charly said.

"Oh yes, I would love that." Abbie said.

Charly looked at marie. Marie didn't even look up.

"Oh come on Marie, we will be gone before anyone gets there." "And he won't be there anyway." Charly said. Charly made it sound like she knew he wouldn't be there, where truth be told she didn't know.

"Please mum." Abbie said giving her that look.

Marie just rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine, we will wait in the car." Marie said. Charly looked at Abbie and winked. As they finished breakfast and put things away. Marie got Abbie's bag ready.

"You ready?" Charly asked.

"Yes?"Marie said.

They all left the house and got into the car. Marie didn't like the idea of this. But she was doing it for her daughter.

In the car on the way to the set. Marie turned the music down and looked at Charly.

"Can you please tell me what you need on the set that is so important that we come?" Marie said looking at her mate.

"Ive got some things to do there, and I thought after wards we could do some shopping?" Charly said.

Marie again rolled her eyes. Which made Charly laugh.

"I don't like this." Marie said as they pulled into the set. Marie looked around and then at her daughter.

"This is the set where they film the show?" Marie said.

"Yes." Charly said.

"Very nice." Marie said. Abbie couldn't help but smile. As Charly pulled up into a space.

"So you coming with me?" Charly said.

"I am." Abbie said taking her set belt off. Marie just took her's off and got out of the car, not saying a word. Marie, Charly and Abbie all walked towards where Charly had to go. Charly stopped as she saw something.

"Erm marie?" Charly said.

"Yes." Marie said.

"I think Matthew might be here." Charly said. Marie stopped and looked around.

"You said he wouldn't be here." Marie said.

"I thought he wouldn't be, but I think he is." "Don't worry just don't let him see you." Charly said.

"So you don't know if he is here?" Marie said.

"No." Charly said.

"But there's a good chance that he might be."Marie said looking very annoyed at Charly.

All Charly could do was give her a weak smile.

Marie followed Charly to where she needed to go.

"Were here." Charly said looking at Marie and Abbie.

Abbie was laughing at Charly.

"Your funny Charly." Abbie said.

"Oh thank you sweetie." Charly said.

"Oh, well here goes my life." Marie said as they all walked to another part of where Charly needed to go. Marie looked and saw alot of people.

"Don't worry I'm sure Matthew and the others will understand." Charly said.

"The others." "Ive never meet them." Marie said.

"I know." "I'm sure it will be ok." Charly said.

"Yes of course, after he's killed me first." Marie said.

They walked onto the set and there were a few people all over the place. But Marie kept Abbie by her side. Not letting her go. Charly looked around. But couldn't see Matthew.

"See, there not even here yet." Charly said.

"Yes good, now could you just get on with what you need to do, so we can go." Marie said.

"Ok." Charly said.

Marie just gave her a very weak smile. She could tell Marie didn't like the idea of this.

"Charly please tell me what we are doing here again?" Marie said. Charly looked at her best mate, as abbie looked around and at some of the people.

"I've got to sort somethings out, regarding the filming etc." Charly said.

"And?" Marie said.

"Plus get my charger, as i forgot it." Charly said.

"Great." Marie said sitting down on a chair. Watching her daughter. Marie was deep in her mind thinking.

She knew she wasn't ready for this. He had left leaving her behind and pregnant. But she knew maybe she shouldn't have given up trying to let him know. But as time went on it was just easier that way.

Even Abbie didn't know who her father was. How was she going to tell her that her father just happened to be Matthew Gray Gubler who stars in the tv show Criminal Minds. There is no way her daughter would understand. Marie was taken out of her thoughts by some load noises coming from outside the door. Marie looked at Charly.

"Come on Matthew were late enough already." A blonde women said as they all walked in to the same room where Marie and Abbie was with Charly. Marie just looked and put her head down.

"Ok ok." A voice came. Marie knew who the voice was and looked up slightly and then back down. She shoot Charly a look to say "Let's get the hell out of here." Charly tryed to hurry up.

All Marie could do was just sit there. He hadn't notice her or Charly which was good. Abbie however had noticed them and came running towards her.

"**MUMMY." " MUMMY**." Abbie screamed running towards her.

They couldn't see who the little girl was, as there were people standing in their way. That was until that person moved out of the way. Matthew looked at the person and then at his cast mates. They all looked at him and then at the young girl he was looking at.

"Do you know her?" A dark haired women question. The women smiled at Charly as they all walked over. Marie saw them walking towards them and looked at Charly. They stopped in front of Charly. Matthew wasn't there he was where they was before.

"Hi Charly." "Who is you friend?" The blonde women said.

"Erm this is Marie." Charly said.

"Hi." They all said.

"Marie this is Paget, A,j, Sherman, Thomas and Joe." Charly said.

"Hi, this is Abbie." "Abbie say hello." Marie said. Abbie looked at her mum.

"Mummy." "I know who they are." Abbie laughed.

"Ok." Marie said putting her daughter down. Abbie laughed. They all turned around to see Matthew still standing there, not saying a word.

"What is wrong with him?" Aj said.

**"MATTHEW COME OVER HERE AND SAY HELLO!"** Paget shouted. Marie looked at Charly.

"It's ok, we have to go." Marie said.

"How old is your little girl?" A.j said.

"5 years old." Marie said. They all looked at each other and at Marie as she looked very young. And then at Matthew. And then back at Abbie. Marie could see there minds working over time. As Matthew made his way over towards them. Marie took a deep breath as he stood in front of her.

"Hi Marie." Matthew said. The rest of them just looked at each other. The silence between them was not good. The looks the both of them was giving each other was not nice.

Just then they was called to go on and start filming Marie watched them walk away and also Matthew. Marie looked at Charly.

The few hours that they were there. Everything seemed to be going ok. Marie kept out of the way, as the guys were busy.

But Abbie couldn't really move she was to busy sharing at them especially Matthew. Which made Charly laugh. But it was a bit hard as her favourite from the show was Matthew . But didn't know that he was her father. Well not yet anyway.

When they had a few minutes Paget and A.j spoke to them, but Matthew never came anywhere near them. Which made them wonder what the hell happened between the pair of them that they didn't know about.

Marie went over to Charly.

"We aren't going to go shopping are we?" Marie said looking at the time.

"I'm sorry." Charly said.

"It's ok, but i need to get Abbie home as time is getting on and she will be getting hungry." Marie said.

Charly soon finished what she was doing and said bye to everyone. Marie got Abbie's things together and left.

In the car Marie looked at Charly.

"That was not nice!" Marie snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry." Charly said.

"See I told you he never even told them about me." Marie said. Looking at her mate. There was silence as Charly drove home. Marie and Abbie looking out the window. At last they we're home and inside. Marie soon got dinner on.

It was about 8pm that evening Marie was sat at the table with Abbie, waiting for her to finish so Marie could get her to bed. Abbie was in a world of her own. She couldn't get over the fact that she met the cast of Criminal minds espically Matthew.

"Are you finished?" Marie asked.

"Almost Mummy?" Abbie said finishing her dinner. Marie watched her.

"Ok, it's bedtime." Marie said. Abbie got up and was about to go upstairs when.

**!DING DONG!**

"I'LL GET IT!" Charly said running down the stairs towards the door.

Charly opened the door to see Paget, A.j,Shemar and Matthew all standing there.

"Erm, hi guys." Charly said. Very shocked to see them standing there.

"Come in." she said. Opening the door so that they could walk in.

"So what brings you guys here at this time at night?" Charly said.

"We have come to see Marie." Paget said. Who had gone back into the kitchen with Abbie.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen, with Abbie." Charly said pointing towards the kitchen where they were.

By this time Charly had a worried look on her face.

"Go through." Charly said.

Marie was just sorting Abbie out changing her p.j top because it was dirty. Marie took no notice of the people that had just walked into the kitchen.

"Mummy, look who's here." Abbie said.

Marie looked up to see Paget, A.j,Shemar and Matthew all standing there. Charly was stood behind them with a very worried look on her face.

"Abbie go into the living with Charly please." Marie said.

"But mum why?" Abbie question.

"Please sweetie?" Marie said.

"Come on Abbie, we can do some drawing." Charly said. Taking Abbie by the hand as they both went off into the living room, leaving Marie alone in the kitchen.

The silence in the room was very uncomfortable.

**"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" **Matthew shouted, breaking the silence.

They all looked at Marie waiting for a reply she just looked at them. Matthew was about to say something else.

"Matthew screaming at her isnt going to help matters." A.j said.

"I'm sure she as her reason, right Marie?" Shemar said.

Who was now looking at her. All of them now waiting for Marie to answer them. She looked at Matthew.

"So?" Matthew said.

"Ok, I found out I was pregnant soon after you left." "When I was 3 months I moved away with my family." "In between that time I sent you loads of messages and phoned you so many times, but never once did you answer my calls or text me back." Marie said.

They all looked at Matthew. Who hadn't said a word.

"You aren't a very easy person to get hold of, Matthew ." Marie said. Still nothing from him.

**"Or you were just ignoring me.""After what you got that night!" **Marie question. Looking right at him.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" **Matthew shouted.

**"YOU GOT A FUCK MATTHEW AND THEN AFTER THAT NIGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW!" **Marie shouted back.

"Ok, both of you calm down **NOW**!" A.j said.

" Matthew , how do you feel about being a father?" Shemar asked, hoping this wouldn't turn in to another slagging match between the two of them.

Matthew looked into Marie's eyes, she could see anger and hurt in his eyes.

"I want to know my daughter and I don't want to have to fight you in court!" Matthew said.

"Ok Marie , how do you feel about what Matthew just said?" Paget asked.

Marie just stood there, alot of things were now going around in her mind.

"Ok, just as long has he let me tell Abbie who he is." Marie said.

"I mean all she's seen is photos." "She don't have any idea who her father is." Marie said.

They all looked at her.

"You never told her who her father was?" Shemar asked. All Marie could do was shake her head.

"I thought I would wait until the time was right." Marie said.

" Matthew , what do you say?" A.j asked. Matthew looked right at marie.

"Ok, go and get her." Matthew said.

"**ABBIE!" **Marie shouted.

**"YES MUMMY!"** Abbie shouted back.

**"COME HERE SWEETIE!" **Marie said.

"**OK." **Abbiesaid. Walking into the kitchen.

"What is it mummy?" Abbie asked.

"Abbie I would like to tell you something?" Marie said.

"What is it mum?" Abbie question.

"Abbie, this man here is your dad!" Marie said. Abbie looked at her mum and then Matthew. She just stood there looking between the two of them.

"Mum, are you serious?" Abbie asked.

"Yes sweetie I am." Marie said. Then she turned and looked at Matthew.

" Matthew, I would like you to meet your daughter Abbie." Marie said. Then suddenly it hit Abbie who her father was.

"WHAT!" "MATTHEW FROM CRIMINAL MINDS IS MY DADDY?"" ABBIE SHOUTED. Marie couldn't help but laugh a little at her daughter's sudden outburst.

"Yes, hunny." Marie said again laughing a bit.

"Wow." Abbie said.

The guys laughed at Abbie's sudden outburst.

Matthew kneeled down so he was eye level with Abbie . She smiled and then put her arms around him. He cuddled her back, by this time Matthew was smiling.

He looked at her, it was like looking thru his eyes when he was 5 years old. He notices that she looked so much like him.

By this time the others had quietly left the room, which was surprising considering how noisy they could be.

"What's your full name?" Matthew asked .

"Abigail Jade Gubler." "But people call me Abbie for short." Abbie said.

Yes that's right Marie gave her his surname. No one ask questions mind you, as she never told anyone her surname. That is what was on her birth certifitice.

Matthew looked at Marie . She could see the hurt in his eyes still. The questions that needed to be answered would be over time.

"So you gave her my surname?" Matthew asked.

"Yes." "I have to give you some credit, you did help make her!" Marie said. Looking at Abbie as she walked out of the kitchen.

Just incase another argument started between the 2 of them. But not a word was said.

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now and Then Part Four**

Matthew as tryed to spend as much time as possible with Abbie . She went nearly everywhere with him and the others. Who found it very nice to have her around. Plus they still could get over the fact that Matthew had a daughter who looked of much like him. "It was scary." As Shemar had said jokely.

Marie and Matthew on the other hand never talked about that night. Well they barely said two words to each other.

His mum and dad we're shocked at first. But she was thrilled to have a grand daughter.

His sister also was shocked. But they fall in love with Abbie as soon has they met her.

Marie and Abbie were going to be staying at Matthew's parents, as his mum had asked if they would like to come down for a few days. Matthew however was already at home.

"I can't wait to see daddy, again." Abbie said, on the train down.

Marie just laughed at her daughter's hyper mood.

They finerly got to the stop. And took a taxi from the train station to Matthew's mums house. They got to their house.

Marie knocked on the door.

"COMING". Shouted someone from inside the house.

The door opened Marie and Abbie smiled at Matthew's sister Laura.

"Glad you finely made it". Laura said letting them both inside. Both of them smiled as they went inside.

"Mum." "There both here." Laura said.

"Hello" Marie said. Looking at Matthew's her a hug.

"Are you sure about this?" Marie said.

As she wasn't too sure if Matthew had said anything to them.

" Marie relax you are welcome here any time". "Ok Love." His mum said smiling.

"Thank you." Marie said giving her another hug. Before going off to find Abbie.

Once they got things unpacked. Abbie went off to play with Laura.

After most of the day Matthew had come out of his room. Marie thought that as this moment in time he was acting like a child.

Marie walked to the kitchen where she could here his mum and him talking.

"Why don't you ever talk to Marie?" "She is the mother of your child ." His mum said.

"Don't start mum you know why." "She never even told me about her." "Bitch." Matthew said.

"MATTHEW." His mum shouted.

"Don't worry about it ." "I can take whatever abuse he throws at me." Marie says.

Marie was stood in the doorway looking right at them both. His mum noded and looked at Matthew.

They both looked right back at each other in the mum had an awful feeling that something was about to happen.

"Im going to take a bath." "Try not to kill each other in the mean time." She said leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon has the kitchen door was closed Marie and Matthew started screaming and shouting at each other. Marie didnt know that some of the others were also in the house as well. And could hear what was being said.

"**I HATE YOU**". Matthew shouted.

"**THAT'S THE RIGHT FEELING I HAVE ABOUT YOU**". Marie screamed back at Matthew.

They stayed in the kitchen for about 10 minutes just shouting and screaming at each other.

They screaming and shouting was so loud that they didn't here a knock on thedoor.

Meanwhile at the door.

"Hi, guys, come on in". Laura said opening the door so they could come in,

They all walked into the living. They could here a lot of shouting coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Shemar asked. Looking at all the guys who thinking the same thing.

"Oh that's Marie and Matthew they've been like that for about 15 minutes now." Laura said. As she sat on the sofa.

"Sounds like they're about to kill each other." A.J exclaimed with a worried look on her face. They all sat there quietly, listening to the argument that was going on between Marie and Matthew.

"I think we should put a stop to it, before they say things they don't mean." Paget said.

All of them got up and walked towards the kitchen, they opened the door to see Marie and matthew.

**"YOU KNOW I'M NOT TO KEEN ON YOU AT THE MOMENT". "I THINK YOU ARE A TOTAL BITCH FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT MY DAUGHTER"**. Matthew shouted.

"Come on that's not far." "She's explained her reasons." Shemar said standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Matthew just looked at her and then walked out of the kitchen, pushing past Marie as he left.

"Thank you." Marie said taking a deep breath.

"But I thought you hated me?" Marie asked.

"Marie, we could never hate you." A.J said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Besides, you didn't get pregnant by yourself." "Matthew played his part init as well". Shemar laughed, also giving Marie a hug.

"I know." Marie laughed.

"But at the moment he's really pissed off with me at the moment." Marie sighed as she sat down.

"Give him time, he will get over it." Paget said.

"I hope so." Marie said looking at them all.

All they could do was smile at Marie and hoped in time everything would work out.

Two weeks had passed and one day Matthew and Abbie had spent the whole day together, they were out at the park. They was there for a few hours. After Matthew had taken Abbie to buy somethings for her.

Marie was pleased that Matthew wasn't taking it out on Abbie for Marie messing up. To be honest Marie was feeling abit guilty. She had been back in their lives about 2 weeks now and known of the fans knew about her or Abbie

Shemar had told the people who directed and writes the series plus Matthew's agent, he was ok with it.

Every one just had to go careful, that they weren't seen out together. Abbie on the other hand loved having a daddy who starred in one of the most popular tv shows.

The show was doing very well. Abbie loved going on set watching her dad play a good character. Making her laugh in between takes. She did watch the show but in the day time when it was cut a bit. She just sat there for hours watching him. She would spend every other day on set with him. Charly would go with her, as they atmospher between Marie and Matthew wasn't still very good.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	5. Chapter 5

Now and then Part Five

The weeks were going by very quickly ,but Marie and Matthew only spoke to each other when they had too. Was made it hard on the rest of them especially when they were in the same room as each other.

None of them willing to forgive or forget about everything that has taken place. It was now the night before Matthew's birthday, and Marie had agreed to help with the party. Which meant she and Abbie were staying over.

Even thaw Matthew' s birthday wasn't until tomorrow (Saturday) it seems the party had started early.

"HELLO SEXY." Shemar shouted as he walked into the kitchen. Marie turned to look and at him.

" Shemar how much have you had?" Marie asked while trying not to laugh.

"What?" "It's Matthew' s birthday." Shemar said.

"Erm, Shemar that's Matthew' s excuses what's yours?" Marie asked.

"We are starting early." Shemar said as he turned and walk back in to the living room.

Charly and Marie just looked at each other. And both shuck their heads.

"Come on Marie let's join them and have some fun." Charly said looking at her. Marie was a bit unsure at first.

"OK". Marie exclaimed.

Marie and Charly went off into the living stood there for a while before joining them all.

The music was really loud. Marie and Charly were now dancing in the living room.

A.J,Paget and Shemar all walked into the room with Matthew. They all looked at the two girls dancing.

"Wow." "Is that Marie?" Shemar said.

"Erm, yes." A.J said.

"Wow." "The girl knows how to move."Shemar said while looking over at Marie and Charly dancing.

At this point Matthew gave Shemar a look, but he just laughed it off and walked over to some of the other people who was there.

A.J and Matthew just stood there looking at both girls, A.J looked at Marie and then back at Matthew. She had noticed that Matthew' s eyes were glued to Marie he seemed to be watching her every move. Suddenly Marie turned around and saw Matthew looking at her, she smiled at him. All Matthew could do was smile back, as he didn't know if she was smiling at him because she had forgiven him or because she had been drinking.

A.J looked from Matthew to Marie and back again.

"LOOK'S LIKE SHE HAS FORGIVEN YOU". A.J shouted over the music.

"I dealt it, besides she as been drinking." Matthew said.

"Don't worry, she will for give and for get in time." A.J said.

"Erm." "I hope so." Says Matthew.

As the night went on, Matthew and Marie never really spoke to each other.

The party ended, as they soon realized that they were drinking Matthew's birthday drink.

They all made there way to and Charly soon fall asleep. Luckly Abbie went to sleep no problem.

The next morning Abbie was soon awake she was up and ran into Matthew's bedroom.

"DADDY, WAKE UP." Abbie shouted jumping up and down on his bed. Matthew soon woke up and looked at her. He couldn't help but laugh. Marie walked into the room.

"Abbie, let him sleep." Marie said as she stood looking at her. Abbie looked back at her and then at Matthew.

"Sorry mummy." Abbie said looking at Marie. She looked at Matthew.

"Sorry daddy. " Abbie said smiling at him.

"Don't worry sweetie, I was thinking about getting up any way".Matthew said giving Abbie a hug and a kiss.

"Ok, Abbie let's go so daddy can get dressed." Marie said laughing.

Marie turned to look at Matthew and mouthed. "Sorry."

All Matthew could do was smile shyly as he watched her walk out of his bedroom.

He sat there thinking about him,Marie and Abbie, after what seemed like forever he got up and showered and dressed. He soon made his way downstairs.

"Morning Matthew and happy birthday." They all said. Matthew looked at them. He could see that they had way to much the night before.

All Matthew could do was laugh, at the site of them.

Matthew' s day went really well. He and Marie did speak a bit, but that was only for him to say thank you for the present that Abbie had given him, which Marie had brought for him, as she was too young to by anything.

The day soon came to an end and Marie and Abbie went back home with Charly . Matthew gave Abbie a big hug, as she felt that he might not see her for a while, which was never going to happen ,has Charly 's place was down the road.

"Well that went well."A.J said. As they all collapsed on the sofa.

"Ya, it did." "And Matthew and Marie seemed to be getting on ok?" Shemar said as he raised his eyebrows looking after at Matthew.

"**WHAT!" **Matthew exclaimed.

"She was only being nice for Abbie , nothing more." Matthew said.

"Really?" Paget questioned.

" So are you going to talk to her and get this all sorted?" A.J asked. Matthew looked at her.

"As today you both have proved that you can be in the same room and get on." Shemar said.

"I don't know ." Matthew said.

" Matthew , just talk to her will you, not argue, just talk."" Ok?" Paget said.

Matthew just stood there looking at them all. He was thinking.

"Ok." "I will give it a try." Matthew said. br

**"GOOD." **They all cheered.

Matthew just stood there and laughed. But he knew he couldn't go and talk to her today. One because they had to tidy up the house from all the mess and also because Marie would be there with Charly and Abbie. So he decided to wait until tomorrow, as he knew she would be alone as Charly was taking Abbie shopping.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	6. Chapter 6

**Now and then Part Six**

Marie woke up the next morning. She got up and soon got dressed. Marie was pleased that the day before had gone really well. And that they both managed to get along for the day with out any fighting. Marie headed downstairs, to find Abbie already up and dressed.

"Morning sweetie." Marie said kissing the top of Abbie's head and then sitting down at the table.

"Morning mum.". Abbie said and carried on eating. Charly looked at Marie.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Charly asked.

"No, this is Abbie's day,she's been looking forward to it.". "And besides, I've got a few things I need to get washed." Marie said.

Charly nodded as they both finished there breakfast. Once they were ready, they said bye and soon left the house. Marie layed down on the sofa and looked at the ceiling.

Meanwhile back at Matthew's they had all just started waking up. Matthew's head was hurting him a bit,but the minute he saw Shemar he knew he hadn't drunk that much. They all soon sat down in the living. Paget looked at Matthew.

"So when you going to go and see Marie?" She asked. This made them all look at him waiting for answer.

"Today." Matthew said. They all smiled at each other, but also keeping at eye on the time. Matthew sat there for what seemed like hours. Before he left the house. They all looked at each other hoping things were going to be ok.

Marie was now in the kitchen sorting out somethings. She had her music on low. After about 15 minutes, she heard a knock on the door. Marie wondered who it might be as she walked towards it and opened it. She was shocked to see Matthew standing there.

"Hi can I come in?" Matthew asked.

"Sure." Marie said holding the front door opened. Matthew walked in and went into the living room. Marie shut the door took a deep breath and went into the room. Matthew sat down.

"I just came over to say thank you for helping yesterday." He said.

"Erm you didn't have to come over a text would have been ok.". Marie said sitting down on the sofa.

"I also wanted to know if there was any chance we can put all this that's been going on behind us." "And be not best friends, but maybe friends again?" Matthew said.

Marie looked at him and sat there thinking for a while.

"We have both said somethings, that we both didn't mean." "We are both grown up here, and we have a daughter together." Marie said. Looking at Matthew.

"I'm sorry." Matthew said. Marie couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry too." Marie said. Both of them spent an hour or so just talking. Before Marie knew it, it was getting late.

Matthew left the house before Charly and Abbie got home. Marie waited for them to come home and then sat and explained to them both what had happened and that Abbie's mum and dad were now friends again and that there was going to be no more fighing. Abbie was pleased and Charly was surprised that Matthew had the guts to come over and speak to Marie. But now maybe live could be alot easier for everyone.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
